Carry me?
by courag33
Summary: Kurt has had a long night at prom and he's not letting Blaine get away that easily. FLUFF! One shot.


"I had a lot of fun tonight, Kurt." Blaine said as he was driving Kurt back to the Hummel/Hudson residence. His eyes were locked on the road.

There was no response.

"Kurt?" he asked again.

No answer.

Blaine took a moment to glance at his boyfriend. He was breathing softly as he slept on the passenger side seat.

Blaine smiled.

_He looks so adorable when he's asleep._

They arrived at Kurt's house a couple of minutes later. Blaine parked the car in the driveway, and turned it off.

He turned to shake the sleeping boy softly.

"Kurt, wake up. We're at your house."

Kurt moaned and shifted away from Blaine.

"Come _on._Wakey, wakey." he said, sounding childish as he shook him again.

_"No."_Kurt whined and shooed Blaine's hand away.

Blaine got out of the car and walked over to open Kurt's door.

"You have to go inside now. You need to sleep in your own bed."

Kurt rolled his head and looked at Blaine with sleepy eyes. He opened his arms.

"Carry me?" he asked innocently.

_Are you kidding me?_

Blaine groaned.

"Yes, master."

Kurt touched his head, remembering he was wearing a crown.

"Oh, yeah! I won!" he exclaimed, sleepily.

Blaine let out a small laugh before picking up Kurt in his arms like people used do on their honeymoons in those old romantic movies. Kurt wasn't as heavy as he thought he was gonna be.

"How are you so light?" Blaine asked as he kicked his car door shut with his foot.

"It's 'cause I'm a ninja. Hi-ya!" Kurt said, mimicking a karate move with his arms. His eyes were closed.

Blaine giggled as he walked to the front door of Kurt's house.

"Are you always this goofy when you're half asleep?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He rested his forehead on Blaine's cheek.

They finally reached the front door.

"My dad said the door should be unlocked for us." Kurt said.

Blaine grabbed the door knob and made his way inside.

The house was quiet except for the TV in the living room sounding quietly. Blaine tried to tip-toe is way to Kurt's room with the now sleeping boy before a familiar voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked, startling Blaine in the process.

"_Oh!_ Sorry, Mr. Hummel. I didn't see you there." he whispered nervously to Kurt's father, "Kurt fell asleep in the car. I'm just carrying him in."

The man was sitting on the recliner, watching television.

"Okay…" Burt nodded before his expression turned into confusion, "Wait, why is he wearing a crown?"

"It's a long story that I'm sure you'll hear from him in the morning. I don't want to ruin it for him if he was planning on telling you first."

Blaine scrunched his nose.

"Alright. Well, you go put him in bed. I'm sure he's had a long night and he needs some sleep."

"Thank you." Blaine nodded, then continued up the stairs with Kurt still in his arms.

They made it to Kurt's room. Blaine set the boy in the bed gently, and covered him with the afghan that was folded on the chair in the corner.

"Goodnight." Blaine whispered as he leaned forward to press a small kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead.

Kurt's eyes opened slightly.

"Don't leave me." he said, grabbing Blaine's hand as he attempted to walk away.

Blaine turned to look at him.

"I have to _go_, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_No!_" Kurt shouted. Blaine shushed him, not wanting to wake the rest of the family, "Just stay here with me."

"I'd have to ask your dad." Blaine implied.

"Go ask him, Mr. Warbler Guy!"

"Mr. Warbler Guy? Really?" Blaine asked, sounding amused.

"Shut up! Just go ask."

Kurt sounded like a little toddler who wouldn't stop until he got his way.

Blaine turned away and walked down the stairs to Mr. Hummel again.

"Hey, Burt?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" he responded, not turning away from the TV.

"Kurt wants me to spend the night. I-I told him it wasn't a good idea, but he said he really wants me to stay."

Quiet.

_Well…This is awkward._

Burt turned toward Blaine with a serious expression.

"Can I trust you two up there all alone in the same bed?"

"Of course, sir. I wouldn't do anything to disobey your trust."

Burt thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, alright. Just no funny business." he said sternly, "I have my eyes on you, Anderson."

Blaine let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you." he said before starting up the stairs again.

He walked into Kurt's room to find Kurt asleep on his side. He looked so peaceful. His crown was still on his head. Blaine smiled at the sight before crawling into the bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's middle and let out a long breath.

"I love you." he whispered, hoping that Kurt didn't hear him.

He closed his eyes before hearing the voice of the boy beside him.

"I love you, too."


End file.
